Magical Science, Scientific Magic
by Fire's Dark Shadow
Summary: When Harry Potter arrives at Hogwarts After being missing for ten years, no one expected him to be like this. Weasley Bashing, Hermione Bashing. No Dumbledore Bashing.


Magical Science, Scientific Magic

Disclamier: I do not own, or claim to own, either Harry Potter or Team Galaxy.

Authors Note: This is the first ever Harry Potter/Team Galaxy crossover. This also takes place primarily at Hogwarts. There will probably be Weasely bashing because I don't like most of them, and probably a little Hermione bashing, simply because of the way the story will unfold. There will not be Dumbledore bashing. He will actually be like a caring grandfather.

Prologue

It was your average day at Galaxy High. The sun was shinning, the birds chirping, with the sounds of Shuttle's, Hornets, and Defender's taking off or coming in a distant background noise. And strolling through all this, were two teens, and one preteen: Josh, Yoko, and Brett. Although some would consider them a strange group, they were nether the less teammates, and more importantly, friends. Although it was true they weren't exactly people who would normally even meet each other, never mind become friends.

Josh had black hair that spiked towards the front, light blue eyes, and slightly tanned skin. He was wearing his typical outfit; black leather jacket over a red shirt, and black jeans. The leader of his team, he was a good leader, a better pilot… and an even better slacker. Despite having the school principal for a dad, Josh was still one of the biggest slacker in the school, prefering to spend hours working on his motor bike than even five minuets with a textbook. The only reason he was passing any of his classes besides gym was another one of his teammates.

The next member of Galaxy High's star team was Yoko. Yoko was… well, odd. She had orange-red hair done up in a rather bizarre style, light brown eyes. She was also wearing her typical outfit; purple jacket throw over a t-shirt, with blue jeans. She was known around the school for three things: her rather intense desire to be a super star, her rather odd ideas for how to accomplish this goal, and that she was an absolutely horrible singer.

The final member of their group was also the youngest. At only ten-going-on-eleven, Brett was the youngest person in Galaxy High. He had spiky yellow hair and light green eyes. He was wearing a blue jacket over a white shirt and jeans. He was known as being not only the youngest, but smartest person in the entire school. And he wasn't likely to let you forget it, either. Although a nice kid who you would want to be friends with, his intelligence had left him with a slight superiority complex, and his youth when compared to everyone around left him slightly defensive nature as well.

Although they usually walked together to wherever they happened to be going, today was a bit special. They were walking toward the dorms for Brett's eleventh birthday party. As they were walking, something caught their eyes. I was small, brown… and flying right for them. With instincts born of both training and experience, they automatically took up positions, ready to defend themselves from the…bird?

"Hey, is than an _owl_?" asked Yoko, referring to the small brown avian that had just landed in front of them. "And is that a _letter_ in its beak?" Indeed it was, on both accounts. Hopping over to Brett, it impatiently stuck it's beak out. Taking the letter, he examined it. On the back was a seal, in the shape of a shield with a raven, lion, badger, and snake on it. The front had words written in green ink:

_Mr. H Potter_

_Dorm 365, Building 3_

_Galaxy High, USA_

Abruptly, Brett paled, for no real reason Josh or Yoko could see. Ignoring them, he opened it, and took out the letter inside:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_ Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_ We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Josh, as always, responded with the ever eloquent "WTF?"

Please review. It's what the little button is for, after all. Also, can anyone remember whether Harry was born on July 31, or August 1?


End file.
